goof_troopfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:A Goofy Movie/@comment-71.120.253.2-20190615052818/@comment-71.120.253.2-20190615223032
Dialogue Goofy Goof (worriedly): Max? All of his emotions overpowered Max Goof at once: grief, sadness, guilt, despair and devastation. Max Goof's face was completely flushed with fatter tears since Charlie B. Barkin pushed him and Anne Marie to safety onto some debris before he (Charlie) dove into the water to retrieve his watch, but Max Goof fearfully refused to leave Charlie B. Barkin to drown. Charlie insisted that they (Max Goof and Anne Marie) can make it without him (Charlie B. Barkin). The boat sank into the water until fatter tears formed Max Goof's eyes, came out of his sad, shocked eyes and streamed down to his face, knowing he had no other choice but to leave Charlie B. Barkin to drown when he and Killer were'' safely pushing Anne Marie away from the sinking boat before Max Goof lifted Anne Marie up as he safely carried her (Anne Marie) straight towards the ambulance to get her (Anne Marie) to the hospital to get the pneumonia cured. Max Goof looked back at the ocean where he had to leave Charlie behind with heartbroken sadness in his eyes, tearfully prayed to the miracles, God, Jesus, Holy Spirit and all the/other Heavenly angels by begging them to cure the pneumonia for Anne Marie and help Charlie to make it to land alive, took a deep breath, waiting for Charlie to show up at last, but Charlie already drowned which made Max Goof cry for Charlie B. Barkin uncontrollably in front of the others, including Itchy, Flo, P.J., Roxanne, Bobby and Stacy. And there he (Max Goof) was, mentally sobbing his heart.' '''Itchy Itchiford (concerned): Max?' Flo (concerned): Max? P.J., Roxanne, Bobby and Stacy just stared at Max Goof behind his (Max Goof's) back with concern and sympathy in their eyes without a word. '''Max Goof (gasping between sobs): Charlie! (gasping between sobs) I (gasping between sobs) can't (gasping between sobs) let (gasping between sobs) you (gasping between sobs) die (gasping between sobs). I (gasping between sobs) prayed (gasping between sobs) for (gasping between sobs) for (gasping between sobs) you (gasping between sobs) because (gasping between sobs) you're (gasping between sobs) our (gasping between sobs) other (gasping between sobs) friend (gasping between sobs) even (gasping between sobs) if (gasping between sobs) you're (gasping between sobs) just (gasping between sobs) like (gasping between sobs) Carface. (gasping between sobs), (gasping between sobs) you're (gasping between sobs) no (gasping between sobs) worse (gasping between sobs) than (gasping between sobs) him. (lifting his head up from his arms with tears still streaming down to his face, screaming)' '''Why (gasping between heavy sobs) you (gasping between sobs) had (gasping between sobs) to (gasping between sobs) do (gasping between sobs) this (gasping between sobs) to (gasping between sobs) yourself, (gasping between sobs) Charlie (burying his sad face into arms, with his hands and shoulders shaking with mental, uncontrollable sobs) after (gasping between sobs) Carface (gasping between sobs) killed (gasping between sobs) you (gasping between sobs)? Goofy (became stunned to correctly hear Max scream with pure shock in his eyes, slowly approaching Max, kneeling down next to Max Goof and held Max Goof in his arms): Take a deep breath, come on, keep breathing. Just let it out. 'Max Goof continued sobbing in Goofy's arms. '